Restful
by lIL oasIs
Summary: An obligation. A curse. Being forced to protect the heir to the Hyuuga clan, will Neji’s bolt up feelings unfurl? Why is he suddenly envious of Naruto? Hyuugacest, Neji x Hinata


**Author's Note:** I know incest is wrong on many levels and should never plagued the minds of our innocent people. However, people are still marrying their first or second cousin and whatnot, and they're not hillbillies! You automatically label these type of people as 'sinners' and find them unworthy of the bible and entrance to heaven. But you have to realize that people can't help who they love, even within the family, and that these people are not gross sinners but the nicest people on Earth. Like in the saying I just thought up in my head: true love conquers all! So bear an open mind and make Neji and Hinata coupling work! And yes, I'm aware that children born from incest are deformed or have Down syndrome. But since it's my 'fan' fiction, I won't let that happen. These are anime characters; mind you, not actual people. So no worries shed? And no flames?

**Summary:** An obligation. A curse. Being forced to protect the heir to the Hyuuga clan, will Neji's bolt up feelings unfurl? Why is he suddenly envious of Naruto? Hyuugacest, Neji x Hinata

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor do I own the characters from it. If I did, the actual pairings in the anime would be different and rather interesting.

**¡**Warnings**! – **Incest, minor, lemon, rape, cussing, violence… and etc.

…

**RESTFUL**

by livinoasis

…

Chapter One: Obligations to Her

…

Neji was the silent type.

…

Quiet, reserved, and detached.

…

He used to be a genki child, talkative and full of spirits.

…

What happened…?

…

Twelve, harsh years of torment caused a life-changing alteration to his character. Especially after the death of his father, he gradually lost the ability to express himself both mentally and physically to anyone he knew or had ever set eyes upon. Though, he never was able to repair his heart from the pain and suffering triggered by his father's death, an untimely death in which he blamed harshly on the Head family of the Hyuuga. Hizashi died protecting the Head family, the cursed seal upon his head was evident enough to explain his purpose of the Hyuuga clan.

…

Neji, too, had a seal strewn across his forehead much similar to his deceased father, the very same curse that symbolized his duty as the Head family's protector, the one that confirmed his destiny.

…

Fatherless and alone, he was an inarticulate fellow, unable to feel and offer feelings that were supposed to be normal, clean, and pure. It was safe to say that he was terribly messed up on the inside, while on the outside, presented a more suave and collected self, filled with utmost pride and superiority. Such deception. Sometimes it was hard to recognize himself, the way he was, so messed up. His sentiments were out of place, muddled together in disorientation; a risk factor to his health, he knew. It was damaging enough to live in inner turmoil; yet, he never had the heart to change. He would not submit to change, knowing as it was against his beliefs, against the way of the ninja.

…

Fate was sealed and irreversible.

…

Who would _dare _mess with that?

…

Each day went bit by bit, seemly in proportion with one another, repeating the exact next thing over and over again, like a cycle, like a never-ending wheel of reincarnation. For Neji, it consisted of waking up alone, eating breakfast, practicing and mastering new jutsu techniques, eating yet again, and finally some more training before bed.

…

Nothing out of the ordinary. Neji would grow weary of it, at least, until that one fine day when Hyuuga Hiashi requested his appearance at the main entrance of the Head family complex.

…

Neji came just on time. He saw Hiashi-sama and his alliances sitting in a straight angle as he entered the finely furnished room. He looked around, curious as to why he was called right after training, and immediately nonetheless. He looked to Hiashi-sama again, studying the man's face. Seeing not a single trace of emotion easily read, Neji walked further into the room, motion purposeful and fluid, releasing a cold breeze at his tracks.

…

"_Konban wa Hiashi-sama_," the seventeen-year-old whispered, tone as velvet as the textures of a plum blossom petal.

…

"Aaa… Neji-kun," the elder man acknowledged. "Your training has paid off well. You've grown into an honorable man and have mastered Byakugan completely. I am proud of you." Lips gently curved.

…

Ashen eyes slunk downward, leisurely. "Hai," was his refined answer.

…

"With your skill improving each day, you've almost outranked everyone in the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi continued. "You, Neji-kun, were meant to be heir. I haven't doubted you once, my boy. You've outdone yourself. Though, if you don't mind me asking, I wonder where it all comes from… this _motivation_. All this increasing strength, it's like you are a son I never had. _Sugoi!"_

…

Neij narrowed his eyes. "I am not your son," he said, a bit too quickly. _My father is more respectable than you_. "And yes, my strength does come from quite a bit of motivation, but not completely. It is fate that brought me to where I am today, to tell you the truth." Then a curious thought implied, "So, Hiashi-sama, what was your urgency to have pulled me off from training two hours early?" Neji inquired, crossing his well toned arms over his equally toned chest.

…

Hiashi smiled casually, leaning forward on his desk. "I've only wanted one request and one request only, and that is for you to protect my eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata."

…

Neji almost stumbled back. His arms flew outward in an air of skepticism. "N-Nani?"

…

"You heard me correct. Seeing as it was your duty way back since you were four," Hiashi presumed, though fiercely. "It was your obligation from the start to protect the Hyuuga's Main family. Are you backing up on… your _fate_? Are you showing _weakness_?"

…

Neji bit his lips, holding back a growl. "But _Hinata-sama is…_?" he said in almost a bewildered murmur, although his voice remained soft, politely constrained. "Of all people, why _her_?"

…

Hiashi looked at him like he was crazy. "You are beginning to sound like a traitor, boy." He gave Neji a stern, deadly look that was enough for Neji to hold his tongue. "I could have you protecting my youngest daughter, Hanabi, but frankly, she can take care of herself far better than Hinata can. You were once Hinata's friend weren't you? I don't know what happened then, but withdraw from this grudge now. I won't tolerate such defiance."

…

Neji looked hurt for a moment._ Hinata is pathetic and puny. She is not throne holder material nor is she my friend. Get your eyes check old man. _"Hai. I will protect her with my life!" Neji bellowed in a way a ninja in devotion would. _But I will regret having to do it._

…

Hiashi gave a warm smile, a dramatic change from his earlier, enraged countenance. His old eyes were twinkling, as if proud, proud of Neji and the seal that will make him protect his daughter at all cost, regardless of Neji's apparent hatred for her. "You are honorable indeed, Neji-kun. Dismissed."

…

Neji curtly bowed and then sprinted away.

…

As he fled through the rice-paper sliding doors, his eyes began to sting, and the feeling of moisture layered his eyes. "Damn you Hiashi-sama. Damn you and your daughter," he hissed. He raced down the hall, hoping to enter the seclusion of his room, the only place that offered a sense of warmth and passivity. Anywhere outside his bedroom dorm was too chaotic, too unbearable, just too painful. _That selfish Hinata! She has a father and I don't. Why can't her father protect her skinny little ass? Why can't she make herself stronger so she doesn't have to depend on everybody? So she doesn't have to depend on me! Gods, she's so fucking weak. Anybody can step on her if they wanted to. And all she can do is cry. Cry, cry, cry!_

…

A need to strike a timid face burned within him. _I hate you_ _Hyuuga Hinata!_ He shook the thought away. Absentmindedly, he turned towards a corner, a route that brought him closer to his room, that is, until…

…

BAM!

…

"I-Itai!" a voice squeaked from the collision.

…

Neji took a quick intake of breath, forcing his anger at bay. "Watch where you're going!" he barked, eyes squinting.

…

"G-Gomen nasai N-Neji-nii-san," she said in that little, timid voice of hers.

…

He looked her down, bitterly and angrily, more so than yesterday. She was taken aback by that fiery color seeping from his eyes. She stifled a cry as he pushed her to a neighboring wall. He walked passed her without sparing a second glance. And then the door slammed behind her, indicating that he was securely inside his room, probably brooding about.

…

Hinata looked at the door with teary eyes. It seemed lately that Neji's irritation was flaring, and it seemed to become worse every time she runs into him. She could tell if she was the reason behind his uncontrolled hot temper, yet, what had she done to promote such anger, such unfair treatment? All she ever wanted was acknowledgement from her family, from Neji and her father. In spite of all her efforts, she was always at fault for being a disgrace, for being unconfident, for being herself. She hated the nervous feeling that surges through her system whenever she was at fault of something, like when she bumped into Neji; she had unintentionally hurt him. And she wasn't the type that wanted to harm another.

…

Hinata dropped her gaze to the floor. "Gomen Nasai," she whispered yet again.

…

To be continued…


End file.
